


Iron Katsuki

by orphan_account



Series: BNHAxMCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHAxMCU, F/M, MHAxMCU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is the biggest weapon developer in the world. He is always trying to be at the top of the industry. But what will happen if he personally experiences the consenquences of his work?This is a first part of my little fusion of Boku no Hero Academia and Marvel Cinematic Universe. That means there will be some alterations to the events from the movies purely to fit BNHA characters' traits and tropes.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie
Series: BNHAxMCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695913
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Katsuki Bakugou and how other people see him.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MHAxMCU Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580513) by https://www.instagram.com/theartofgaf/?hl=pl. 



He was sitting in back of the van. The boombox next to him was blasting his favorite song and his hand was holding glass of whiskey. Nothing could be more perfect.

Or at least that how it would be, if every glance through van’s window wouldn’t remind him that he’s on the other site of this forsaken planet. He missed the calming waves of ocean that were seen through windows of his house in Malibu. The privacy of his workshop, where he was constantly doing something with his cars and bikes. The silence of his house when he wanted to rest.

Another bump on the road made him come back to reality. Reality of big, boring deserts and annoying speeches to his clients. The reality of every move of his being watched over.

He turned his gaze towards soldiers that were riding with him in the van.

“Oi!” He exclaimed. “How long ’till we make it to the airport!? It’s boring in here!”

The only response was silence.

“What? You’re deaf or something!?”

“No, you intimidate them.” Driver said.

“I intimidate them?” He scoffed. “What kind of soldiers are they if they’re intimidated by a civilian with no weapons!?”

“Well, you’re basically a god to most of the soldiers.” Driver responded. Passenger didn’t try to fight with that statement. After all, not so long ago, he made a presentation of the new toy for the army. A beautiful rocket launcher he dubbed Ground Zero. The show was so good even the higher-ups dropped their jaws. And if they did this, then what could do a normal soldier sitting right next to them.

Yes. His name was Katsuki Bakugou and he was a god to them. And he really liked that thought.

“Damn, ri-” He was cut off by exploding van in front of them. He dropped his glass and spilled the whiskey all over the place. His brain couldn’t comprehend on what was happening. Shouts, yells, gunshots and explosions were attacking his eardrums. This made every single muscle in his body tense so hard, that it put his suit at the risk of ripping.

“Hey!” Bakugou heard a yell from his left side and he turned it fast. The soldier next to him lectured him to not leave the vehicle. Katsuki responded with nod so rapid that he wondered why his head didn’t detach from his neck.

Soldier exited the vehicle and only now Katuski noticed that he’s alone inside.

Another explosion. Katsuki stopped hearing properly, he was still hearing all the noises, but now they were muffled. The only clear sound was ringing in ears.

He was told to stay, however his body decided to screw logic and made him get out of the armed vehicle.

The noises now were louder, but the ringing in his ears hasn’t ended. Furthemore he discovered that he’s unable to fully control his body.

Another explosion made him cover his head. In his chaotic movements he was able to find some rock formation that he could hide behind. A few breathes helped him wake up from his „drunken” state and stop ringing in his ears. Without thinking he took out his phone and started dialing for help.

A rocket hit the ground next to him, making him drop his phone. His eyes turned to the place where impact came from. His pupils were growing larger and larger, like they tried to run from his eyes or something.

Not because he noticed that it was a rocket.

But because of what was written on it.

“Bakugou Industries”

And it this very moment it blew up. Explosion send him flying for few meters. His head hit the ground making the ringing come back.

Then he saw,no...he felt his shirt getting wet. His eyes turned to see his chest as his hands were unbuttoning his shirt. The view he saw wasn’t very pleasing. His bulletproof vest had a hole in it. The best bulletproof vest there existed, designed by Katsuki Bakugou himself, had a hole through which his own blood was dripping.

“Frickin’ ironic.” He thought. “Katsuki Bakugou killed by his own rocket.”

And with that he blacked out.

36 hours earlier

“Katsuki Bakugou” A voice said as presentation started. “Genius, visionary, American patriot. The son of legendary weapon designer Mitsuki Bakugou. From early age his genius was prominent. At age 4 he build his first circuit board. At age 6 his first engine. And at age 17 he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then a tragedy happens. Mitsuki and her husband’s death leaves their company without the captain. Atsuhiro Sako, their lifelong friend takes the wheel until at age 21, young heir takes his righteous spot as the CEO of Bakugou industries. Being given keys to the kingdom Katsuki enters a new era for his mother’s legacy. Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Katsuki Bakugou has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.” With these words the presentation ended and audience began to applause. At the very same moment light shined on the platform, brightening the man that was staying there. His blue, air force suit was perfectly tailored and he was smiling, showing his sharp teeth. His Spiky hair looked like red torch because of the light that was put on him. Next to him there was an award made out of glass. He waited until applause faded and began speaking.

“As liaison to Bakugou Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Katsuki Bakugou!” Another wave of applause went through crowd. The soldier was waiting for the award winner to come to the stage.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

But nothing happened.

“Bakugou?” He asked while his glance was going from one end of the room to other. His gaze met the brown eyes of Atsuhiro. The bald man shook his head. Pilot palms started to get sweaty and his eyes darted panically from one corner of the room to the other. Then he noticed Atsuhiro getting up. Apparently, the blad man decided to save the day by going to the stage. The younger man gave him the award and left the platform.

“Thank you, thank you.” Atsuhiro said. He looked at the award. “Well, I’m not Katsuki Bakugou obviously.” After that little joke a wave of laughter went through the crowd. But the pilot stopped paying attention to the speech. Instead he went outside to catch some fresh air. There were sounds of cheering coming from his left. He turned there to look for his friend. But that attempt of finding Bakugou gave no results, so he went outside. It was a warm night. One of the many in Vegas. The pilot took a few deep braths and looked into the sky.

„I hate this dude.” He thought. With that thought in mind he ook out his phone and dialed number of a certain blonde.

No response.

He tried two more times and still nothing.

But that didn’t stop him from calling again.

This time, however, the result was different.

„What, Shitty Hair!?” He heard.

„I told you to stop calling me like that.” Pilot responded.

„Did you just call me to bitch about that?”

„No.” Pilot responded. „I called to ask why are you not in Vegas.”

„And why should I be in Vegas?”

„You know, the Apogees.” Red-haired man answered. In response he heard a scoff.

„I thought it was obvious that I won’t be there. So why do you even bothered coming there?”

„Because, I thought that if I’ll be the one giving you award then you will, for once, act as somewhat polite person.”

„Yeah of course. And be surrounded by crowd of ass-licking extras. No thanks, Kirishima.” Bakugou replied.

„You are irresponsible and unmanly.” Kirishima said gritting his teeth.

„Goodnight, Shitty Hair!” Was Katsuki’s response and call ended. Kirishima looked at his phone and sighed.

„At least try not to be late tomorrow.” Pilot muttered to himself.

***

“I got you, Kiri-fam.” A woman said. “I’m here already. Bakubro will be there in no time.”

“Thanks, Camie. If it weren’t for you that gremlin would probably stop eating.” Kirishima said. Camie giggled and said ‘bye’ to Kirishima. Her heels were clicking on concrete just before the entrance.

„Good morning miss Utsushimi.” She heard a voice coming from here.

„Hiya to you too T.O.D.O.R.O.K.I.” Camie said as she responded to AI that was running Bakugou’s house.

„He’s in the workshop.”

„Duh.” Was all she responded and made her way downstairs. Her heels were clicking on the stairs down. Normally someone would hear it from the workshop. However that wasn’t the case when Bakugou Katsuki was playing his music during his work. Camie typed the code to the door and entered. Her nostrils were attacked by the smell of oil. The workshop was connected to the large garage, so Bakugou could be anywhere. However in the moment she entered, music has turned off, so the only sounds coming to her ears were Bakugou’s incoherent curses.

„OI!” He yelled. „What did I tell you about turning down my music!”

„Nice to see you too Baku-bae.” She replied. But aren’t you supposed to be on the other side of the world?”It’s

„It is my plane, so it will wait until I want to get there!” Bakugou shouted.

„You know, it’s totes adorable when you try to alter reality to yourself.” She said. „But, since your silly ass made me come to work on my day off, Imma talk to you about couple of things.”

Bakugou only grunted in response.

„Larry called. He has another buyer for this Jackson Pollocks we talked about. Do you want it? Yes or No.”

„YES!” He yelled. „I won’t let some punk win with me!”

Camie chuckled a bit. It was always funny for her how Katsuki could show very little care of something until someone else started being interested in it. She noted Bakugou’s answer and noticed him getting up. He passed her and made his way to the fridge in nearby corner. Camie looked inside the fridge as Katsuki pulled water bottle out of it. She quickly noted that fridge needed to be refilled. Her and Kirishima made him buy it after they dragged him out of the workshop because he spent 4 days there without eating and sleeping. It’s a wonder how someone with so tight sleeping schedule could randomly put out a series of all-nighters.

„Yeah about the MIT commencement speech...”

„IT’S IN EFFING JUNE!” Katsuki cut her off. „STOP HARASSING ME ABOUT IT!”

„Well they are one big pain in the ass.” She replied.

„Just sell them some BS.” He said. „Why do you want out of here so much?”

„Because I have totes mad-lit plans for today and if I do that I won’t have to cancel them.” She responded. Snark leaking out of her voice.

„What plans?”

„That is none of your business Baku-bro.” She replied. „The only thing you need to know is that they contain figuring out a way to make you pay for forcing me to come to work today.”

Bakugou went silent a bit. It rarely happened so Camie’s eyesight went to his face. There was no trace of his usual angry pomeranian face. Instead he was look at her as he was decrypting some sort of new AI.

„What?” She asked, cause he was like this for a while right now.

„You know what?” He said. „Take a week off and buy something for yourself.”

„Woah, Baku-bae! You’re spoiling me!” She replied. „If you take this further I might think that you’re totes hitting on me.” She ended that sentence with a sly smile.

„GET LOST, GLAMOUR!” He went back to being angry, little pomeranian. Camie giggled. Truth be told she was taken aback by his proposition. Katsuki didn’t do this sort of things for anyone.

Maybe he really was hitting on her.

„OI, woman! I’m talking to you!” The snapping of his fingers in front of her eyes, woked Camie up from her trance.

„Huh?”

„I asked, is that everything?” He said.

„No, there is one more thing actually, fam.” She said. „You have a plane that was supposed to leave 1,5 hour ago. I suggest you get ready for it. Starting with shower!”

Bakugou grunted in response, but actually left the workshop. She followed him to the living room and sat on his sofa. Her gaze followed him as he went upstairs where his bathroom was located.

„Now, what do I wanna buy for myself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys  
> Blady here.  
> I hope you liked this chapter and let me know if I should polish my portrayal of the characters.  
> Oh and T.O.D.O.R.O.K.I. stands for:  
> Totally  
> Original  
> Design  
> Of  
> Ridiculously  
> Overpowered  
> Killer  
> Intelligence
> 
> If you have questions please ask them in comments down below  
> Till next time!


	2. The greatest weapon manufacturer

Eijirou Kirishima was standing on the entrance to the plane. Waiting. They were supposed to leave 2,5 hours ago. Even though shades were covering his eyes, any person that hypothetically looked at him would know that he was getting annoyed. His red and spiky hair were adding to that vibe making him look like his head is on fire.

And it was hard for Kirishima to be annoyed. Many have tried and didn ’t succeed. Probably that’s the reason that man known as Katsuki Bakugou has treated testing his patience as a sport.  And with every instance of that it was harder for Eijirou to maintain his positive attitude. Suddenly his ears registered an engine roar getting closer and closer. He looked where it was coming from and noticed an orange Lamborghini storming it’s way onto airport parking. Next the tyres started screeching ‘causing the soldier to cover his one ear, the one that was closer to the car. Kirishima sighed.

“Better late than never.” He muttered to himself. He watched the scene unfold as person with blond ball of hair exited the vehicle and made his way to the plane.

“You are the worst person on the planet.” Kirishima said. “You were supposed to be over 2 hours ago.”

“Yeah, and what?” Blonde replied. “I’m here so shut up and let’s go.” With that he passed Kirishima and went inside. Eijirou sighed. He wondered why, after all these years of knowing Katsuki, he still was expecting something else. He followed his friend into the plane, not wanting to make this any longer that it already is.

After they finally took off silence began it ’s reign among them. Eijirou was looking through the window, observing how the objects beneath them are getting smaller and smaller. When they finally reached the altitude above the clouds he turned to his friend, and watched him. Bakugou was going through his phone, totally not bothered by the lack of tact, he was presenting in every situation that occurred during last couple of hours. Kirishima couldn’t comprehend how someone like this can not only have such prospering company like Bakugou industries, but also be at the top of the weapon industry. But then Eijirou recalled the saying that he and his co-workers used to quote: “If you give everyone a one-year head-start to design a new weapon it’ll still be 2 steps behind something that Bakugou Katsuki designs a day before the due date.”

A loud  ‘Shitty Hair’ snapped him Kirishima out of his thoughts. He looked at his friend, slightly confused.

“I asked what do you want, you moron!” Bakugou said.

“What do you mean?” Eijirou asked.

“You’ve been staring at me for the last 20 minutes!” His friend said with the demeanor of barking dog. “So you obviously want something from me!”

“Nah, it’s just…you need to stop being like this.”

“Like what?”

“Being this huge Asshole.” Kirishima replied. “You can’t be like this to people. That’s unmanly!”

“Do I look like I give a…”

“It would help in your relationship with the army.” Kirishima cut Bakugou off. “You could be at point where we wouldn’t even talk about considering other options.”

“Yeah, but that would also mean having many nosy people in my life. That is not a fair exchange.” Eijirou could hear him putting emphasis on the second sentence. And to put even more of it Bakugou added another one: “I already have you and Camie.”

Kirishima let out air through his nose.  “I’m just trying to help you man. As a friend. And about yesterday…” He paused. 

“Yeah?”

“Dude, it’s your 3rd year of being CEO and they’re giving you an Apogee. You could go there and show gratitude for people praising your work.”

“Yeah and what?” Bakugou bit back “I don’t need some bunch of morons telling me if I’m the best. I’d rather take this time to work on new things so no one will take the number one spot from me. And now if you excuse me, I’ll try to take a nap.” And with that Katsuki Bakugou put down his phone and closed his eyes.

Kirishima didn ’t respond to that. He still was mad at his friend for being one of the biggest douchebags ever existing on earth. However some part of him couldn’t do anything but admire his friend’s point of view, that was one of the secrets of his success. With that in mind he decided to follow billionaire’s example and went to sleep. But not before reminding pilots to wake them up one hour before the landing.

***

“Is it better to be feared, or respected?” Bakugou asked military officers he was speaking to. He changed his casual clothes for a suit and a tie. He was at work after all. But that didn’t mean he liked it. Both suit and that part of his job. “And I say: Is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I present a crown jewel in Bakugou Industries’ ‘King’ line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology.” He explained. “They say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. That’s Bullshit.” He let a little of himself sneak into his speech. “I think the best weapon is the one you have to fire once! That’s how mom did it! That’s how America does it! And it always works!” He hold himself back not to curse in this sentence. “Find an excuse to use one of these, and I guarantee you, the bad guys won’t even think about leaving their caves.” After finishing that sentence he waved his hand signalizing the start of weapon presentation. As all best equipment, it was his design. So as soon as the missile was shot into the air he knew what followed. The reactions on their faces already told him that missile just deployed it’s series of smaller charges.

“For your consideration: Ground Zero.” He said this after hearing and explosion. Simultaneously he was raising his arms. In the very moment he finished saying ‘Ground Zero’ an air wave hit his back while his arms reached the point of being stretched sideways. But he had to make a step forward to not lose his balance. He made his way towards on of the chests he brought with himself and opened it. He took a bottle of whiskey and felt that, despite the chest being exposed to sun for around an hour, it still was cold. He smiled. “It was good idea to design this chest.” He muttered to himself and poured some to a glass. Suddenly he felt vibrations in his pocket. He took his phone and saw that someone wanted to facetime him.

“Atsuhiro, why aren’t you sleeping?” Katsuki said, or rather growled, as he saw his co-worker’s bare chest and a nightstand behind him.

“Not everybody are you, my boy.” Atsuhiro chuckled at his joke and Bakugou rolled his eyes. “I just couldn’t sleep not knowing how it went.”

“How do you think, of course it went perfectly.” Younger man replied.

“Way to go, my boy. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, and wear some damn pajamas!”

“Goodnight Katsuki.” The call ended and Katsuki went to jeep that was waiting for him. He entered it and made himself comfortable.

“Hey Bakugou.” He heard Kirishima voice.

“Back off, Shitty Hair.” He responded. “This is the smart area. Not the whiny area.”

“Nice job.” That was all Kirishima said. Of course wearing that annoying toothy grin. Katsuki smiled a little, but managed to hide it. He took a sip of his whiskey and blasted his favorite tune. He needed that after acting like some kind of servile idiot during his speech

„Time to go home.” He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys.  
> Blady here.
> 
> Here you have a shorter chapter from me. It's like that 'cause I wanted to start next one with Bakugou in cave.  
> Also thank you for all the love and support that you gave me under previous chapter.  
> Tell me what you think about this one.  
> See ya next time!


	3. The cave

Bakugou woke up. Something was not right. First it was dark even though his eyes was open.  
Second, he had something in his nose.  
His hand went towards his face, grabbing what thae 'thing' that was put into his nostril and started pulling it.  
It was a wire.  
Why in all of universe there was a wire in his nose?  
He finally reached the end of the wire and tossed it to his side. He took a few breaths and noticed that they turned into steam. He looked left and right. There was a nightstand on his left, or something that was taking the role of nightstand, with a cup and a bottle of water on it. He reached it, but his arms wouldn't move properly. The cup fell on the floor.  
"Great. Not only I had a wire in my nose, but also my body decided to go full retard." He thought.  
He looked again on "nightstand" and then he saw him. A man, around 20-30 years older than him. The man was shaving his beard, looking into tiny mirror that was hang on the...  
"Is that a rock?" A thought went through Katsuki's mind. And then it clicked in his head. His breath turning into steam, the darkness in there and the rock.  
He was in a cave.  
Wait, but if they were in cave then why the hell this guy was in full suit?  
He looked at the man near him and making sure that he doesn't look at him, he made another attempt on reaching the bottle of water.  
But this his retarded muscles weren't what stopped him. It was a pull from behind him. Something was pulling his...chest.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said to Katsuki.  
Bakugou looked at him for a brief moment. And then he slowly turned to see what was behind him.  
There was a car battery, standing on what was supposed to be a table, with two wires attached to it. Katsuki grabbed the wires and used his hands to find where the wires were leading. With relative ease he noticed that their other ends were attached to something under the band-aids on his chest.  
"The heck?" His mind was saying on repeat as he ripped the band-aids. He finally reached his skin and his eyes widened.  
There was a little round, metal circle on...no, IN his chest. To that metal 'thing' were attached the same wires that were attached to the battery.  
"THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Katsuki yelled. The amount of curses that was going through his mind at this moment could be used as a proof that there is number larger than infinite.  
"What did I do?" Man said without an trace of fear in his voice as he finished shaving. "What I did was to save your life.  
I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see? " He reached for something that was out of Katsuki's point of view and then gave it to him. Bakugou looked at him with killer intent but he took the 'gift'. It was a small glass jar with a few metal elements inside.  
"I've seen many wounds like that in my village." Man continued talking. "We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs. "  
Katsuki sat on the bed. On the same side that was the table with battery. He took it and turned 180 degrees, placing the battery on his knees.  
"And what the heck is this?" He asked pointing at the circle in his chest.  
"An electromagnet plugged to a car battery." Man explained. "It's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." He ended with a kind of smile Katsuki called "the smile of a smart-ass". Bakugou looked around. He noticed a small camera in one of the corners of the cave. His "roommate" noticed where he was looking.  
"That's right. Smile." The last word basicaly drowning in sarcasm. "You know, we've met once."  
"I don't remember." Bakugou barked in response.  
"Of course." Man said. "No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."  
Bakugou smirked. So it must've been the first months of him being the CEO. In that time he had to attend every annoying party so people would buy his stuff. Fortunately he found a way to deal with it until he got to point where he didn't have to attend them. Too bad that way resulted in more than few empty places in memory.  
"Where are we?" Katsuki asked. His "roommate" was starting to be too talkative for Bakugou's standards.  
Suddenly they heard someone yelling in language he didn't understand. The sound was coming from metal door that that was located around 15-20 meters from him.  
"Stand up. C'mon stand up." Man said. Katsuki noticed the sudden shift in his voice. Instead of politeness there was fear. And desperation. Katsuki didn't try to listen but this guy forcefully pulled him to the standing position. Bakugou put the battery on the bed in such way that the wires connected to his chest wouldn't be stretched. The noises intensifies.  
"Do as I do. Put your hands up." The man said as the door clicked and revealed few people. Men specifically. They entered the room without any sign of hurry. Bakugou analyzed their appearences and clenched the fists behind his head.  
"How the hell do they have my guns?" Katsuki muttered through his teeth. It was a miracle how they didn't break.  
"Shut up and do as I do." The desperation of Katsuki's 'roommate' rose quicker than Bakugou's rage when he was surrounded by reporters.  
The man in front of the group started saying something with a wide smile. However his beard made it difficult to determine if it was a friendly smile. He continued his monologue but the only words Bakugou understanded were his name and surname. After the man finished he made a gesture to Bakugou's roommate.  
"Welcome, Katsuki Bakugou." Man translated. "The most famous mass murderer in the history of America."  
The terrorist, how Bakugou called him in his head, started speaking again.  
"He is honored." Young billionaire heard. "He wants you to build a missile. The "Ground Zero" Missile. The one..."  
"HELL NO!" Katsuki yelled.

How many times does he need to remind himself that he's an idiot.  
That was the exact thought that was coming back to him everytime the were pulling his head out of the water. It was around sixth time they pulled him out of the water and he still tried to fight back. He was Katsuki Bakugou after all. He's not gonna be used by some good-for-nothing terrorists.  
They put his head again into the water. But this time it was different. This time he heard a voice. It belonged to...  
Camie.  
It was her voice calling his name. She didn't do that often.  
"But that doesn't matter, right now." He thought. "If they keep that up, they're gonna rip the electromagnet out of my chest. After that it'll be a week untile I..."  
And then it hit him. An idea that, with enough luck, could save his life. He stopped fighting and they pulled him out of the water. His body had problems moving due to exhaustion, however his mind was filled with new energy. Some terrorists minions put bag on his head and dragged him somewhere. His point of view was very limited, but he could see how light was getting brighter and brighter. The bag on his head was pulled off. The sunlight blinded Bakugou making him not see properly for few seconds. When his eyes adapted to the light he saw a valley. A valley full of weapons. They were stored under camoufling material.  
They pushed him in the back earning a grunt in response. He was going through the valley escorted by a bunch of terrorists. Katsuki noticed that all the weapons had one thing in common.  
They all were made by Bakugou Industries.  
After some time a terrorist, the same one that asked him to make the missile, asked him something.  
"He wants to know what you think." Bakugou's "roommate" translated.  
"I think that he has a shit-ton of my weapons." Katsuki barked.  
"He says that they have everythig you need to bulid the 'Ground Zero' missile. He wants you to make a list of materials. He also says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." With that sentence the terrorist reached his hand to Bakugou.  
"Bullshit" Katsuki scoffed. He looked around. His attention was brought by a group of men that was watching everything from higher perspective. One of them was unlike everyone else standing, with his eyes glued to Bakugou.  
"Indeed it is." The translator agreed.  
  
***

Bakugou looked at what he just made. A round device in the size of his fist. He twisted the knob initialiżing the work of the machine.  
"That doesn't look like 'Ground Zero' missile." He heard a voice of his roommate. The curiosity could be heard even if you were deaf.  
"Because it's miniaturized arc reactor." Bakugou explained. "I got one, really big powering my factory."  
Katsuki has grown some kind of bond with this man. They talked very often during the work and for some reason Bakugou wasn't angry about it. That was unusual for him. On the other hand, even at home Katsuki was always talking to T.O.D.O.R.O.K.I. at work and for obvious reasons the AI wasn't present there at moment, so probably filled that gap.  
Yinsen. To be specific- Ho Yinsen. That was the name of the man he was sharing cell with. During one of the many conversations they had Bakugou came to know that Yinsen is from a place called Gulmira.  
"Do you have a family?" Bakugou asked as Yinsen finished describing Gulmira.  
"Yes. And I will see them when I get out of here." Yinsen answered. "What about you, Bakugou?"  
"Nothing." Katsuki said after a moment of silence.  
"So you are man that has everything and nothing." Yinsen replied.  
Bakugou has been thinking about these words. Many thoughts have been coming to his mind, but every time he was thinking about this topic it ended in thinking about Camie. About how she took care of his needs, even when he had zero interest in them himself. About how she was one of the very few people that could get his sense of humor. About her honey-blonde hair. About hair face that could keep a smile even when all the odds were against her.  
"Bakugou!" Yinsen's raised voice snapped him out of his trance.  
"Sorry, what was the question?" Blonde man asked.  
"I asked." Yinsen said. "What could it generate?"  
"If my math is correct, and there's no damn way it isn't, three gigajoules per second."  
"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."  
"Or something capable of destroying this cave for fifteen minutes." Bakugou said smiling like complete madman. He got up and took some papers he had been hiding and went to a place where they made their drawing board, outside of the camera's point of view. He waited for Yinsen to catch up and adjusted the lightning. When his partner reached him Katsuki put the papers on the drawing board. One on top of the other.  
"This is our ticket out of here." Bakugou said.  
"What is it?" Yinsen asked.  
"Flatten them out and look." Bakugou replied. Yinsen followed his instructions and looked in awe.  
"Impressive."  
Bakugo smiled. This time genuinely. He's gonna see Camie very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Guys!  
> Blady here!
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
> I know it may seem early, but I wanted to make Bakugou that thinks about his life while being in the cave. But that doesn't mean they're gonna fall into each other's arms as soon as he gets back.  
> Please leave your opinion in comments down below and see ya in next chapter


	4. The escape.

They have been working for a while now. They maintained to finish flamethrowers, majoritiy of armor and a little rocket launcher. As they were finishing armor, they heard a yell from the other side of the door, and in the very next moment door opened. It revealed around 20-30 men, all of them armed. Suddenly most of them stepped aside, making way for a bald man wearing black and white scarf. Upon closer look Bakugou realized that this was the man that had his eyes glued to Katsuki the other day. Both Bakugou and Yinsen stopped working and put their hands up. Although it hurt Katsuki's pride, he coudn't allow himself to make even one mistake.

The bald man entered the room and came closer to both of them. "Relax." He said. Bakugou and Yinsen hesistantly put their hands down. The man made his way to Katsuki and put aside the unbottoned part of Bakugou's shirt. "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." The man started, taking a walk around the room. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands." He made a pause, taking the designs of the armor. Katsuki twitched, but Yinsen made a gesture to not engage. "And soon, it will be my turn." Man finished. He looked into Katsuki's eyes with intense gaze an came closer. They were glaring at each other for some time and Bakugou didn't even think of backing out. He could swallow his pride in some cases, but this one wasn't one of them. Suddenly his 'opponent' began talking in some other language which resutet in Yinsen responding. they had a bit of conversation and the therrist was caming closer to Yinsen. Suddenly Katsuki heard a sentence that was louder and filled with anger. It was really short, however when he finished, two men grabbed Yinsen and brought him to his knees. Terrorists' boss began speaking again. He was standing with his back to everyone so Bakugou couldn't tell what he was doing, however his gut was telling him that it was nothing good. And it was right.

When the terrorist turned around Bakugou saw that he was holding pincers. Between them there was heated lump of coal. The terrorist and his men pinned Yinsen's head to the table and began shouting. He and Yinsen were exchanging shout and the lump of coal was getting closer and closer to Yinsen's mouth. Katsuki tried to hold himself back, but his prideful instincts kicked in.

He made a step forward. Just one. Because even Katsuki Bakugou stops when, suddenly, there are 20 machine guns aimed at him. Their boss looked at him. Bakugou met his intense gaze again. He needed to carefully pick his next words.

"I need him." Katsuki finally said. "He's a very good assistant. Without him it will be harder and longer to finish."

There was silence after he said that. No one said anything. No one did anything.

And then the lump of coal dropped onto the table.

"You have time till tomorrow to assemble my missile." Terrorists said and made his way to the door. The rest followed him. When the door finally closed Bakugou made his way to Yinsen.

"You okay?" The younger man asked.

"Yes. Thank you for that." Yinsen replied. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're gonna fricking finish the job!" Bakugou said. "Nobody is going to stop me, when I'm this close!"

***

They have been working all night and Bakugou's body was soaked in sweat. But it was no time for sleep.

"Ready?" Yinsen asked.

Bakugou looked at his friend. Yes, a friend. Very few people earned that mantle from Katsuki Bakugou, but Yinsen deserved it. Bakugou could make a list of reasons why Yinsen earned this mantle, but the biggest one has to be helping Katsuki change his system of values. Katsuki was really grateful for that.

"Let's get out of here!" Bakugou grunted and began to put the suit. In first place he put all the constructions helping him move in the suit. Then he put on gloves and the collar protecting his neck. Finally they went for the chest piece. They slowly lowered it on Katsuki and placed it with extreme care on Bakugou. During that Bakugou was repeating his plan making sure he didn't forget anything. As they were finshing putting everything on Bakugou someone started yelling to them from behind the door.

"Say something." Bakugou grunted.

"He's speaking Hungarian." Yinsen replied. "I don't..."

"Then speak Hungarian!" Katsuki cut him off. Yinsen yelled something to the man behind the door, sounding unsure of what he was saying. After a few more yells Bakugou and Yinsen heard the door being unlocked. The terrorists opened the door and...The door blew up.

"How'd that work?" Bakugou asked.

"It worked alright." Yinsen responded.

"Okay, then let's start this thing up!" Bakugou said and Yinsen went to nearby computer.

"Tell me." He said.

"Function 11, you see the progress bar?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes!"

"Press control 'I'"

"Got it!"

"I." Katsuki continued dictating. "Enter. I and Enter."

"Done!"

"Then come over and finish here!" Bakugou said. Yinsen followed the order and continued dressing Bakugou into the armor.

"They're coming, they're coming." Yinsen was muttering to himself. His moves were as fast as his body allowed and he managed to finish everything except putting the helmet on Katsuki's head. The yells of terrorists were getting closer and closer. While Bakugou was going over the next detailes of the plan. Yinsen looked at the progress bar. It showed that the progress was only halfway done.

"We need more time." He said with low voice. He turned to Bakugou and looked him into the eyes "I'm gonna buy you some time." And with these words he left Katsuki alone.

"OI!" The blonde man yelled. "What the heck are you doing? Stick to the plan!" But the only sound were Yinsen screams and machine gun being fired in the air. Bakugou gritted his teeth and fists. He looked at the progress bar. It was like it became terrified of his look, because the moment he looked, it started loading faster and in matter of seconds the initializing process was finished. The lights went out and he took of all the additional tech that was supposed to help him put on the suit. Then he reaced for helmet that was laying on the table and put it on. That's when Bakugou noticed that the yells and shootings in the other part of the cave went silent. That meant only one thing.

"They're gonna be here soon." He thought. And just as he predicted he heard footsteps. He listened carefully and counted 3 men. Bakugou didn't understand the language they were speaking, but he deduced that they were talking about who's going to enter the dark cell, because the number of footsteps reduced to one.

He was waiting. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. The terrorist finally entered Bakugou's eyesight. He was moving carefully, looking for the prisoner. Katsuki waited until the man reach the place right in front of him. When the terrorist reached the place Bakugou hit him with the full force of arm covered in metal. The man went flying yelling and shooting his machine gun all over the place making the others do the same. After a moment they stop and look around. They begin to argue about something and Katsuki uses this opporutnity to smash through them yelling "DIE". He leaves them laying unconscious and walks towards the exit. Bakugou noticed oother terrorists running from him and smiled maliciously. Some of them closed big steel door leaving one of them to face Bakugou's wrath. Bakugou smashed him on the door, knocking him out. Katsuki's smile was growing wider and wider. He finally could get back at those guys for all these weeks of being closed up here. He reached the door and hit it with full force of his body. He did it again. And again. After the fourth hit the door broke down and smashed some of the terrorists staying behind them. He continued walking. He made his way through countless number of terrorists. It took a while but he finally managed to find some daylight and went towards it. When he was almost at the exit he noticed something.

"YINSEN!" Bakugou yelled as he saw his friend laying on the ground. His insicts kicked in and he rushed to the man,

"Watch out!" Yinsen shouted as loud as he could. Bakugou looked to his side and quickly backed down, barely evading the shot from grenade launcher made by terrorists' boss. Bakugou opened the cointainer on his left forearm and shoot miniature missile in response. The missile exploded into thr cave's wall behind the terrorist, knocking him unconscious. Katsuki made sure that the opponent was out cold and reached Yinsen. Bakugou looked at him. There was blood all over Yinsen's stomach and the man was gasping for air.

"C'mon we gotta go!" Bakugou said as he opened the helmet. "We got a plan. We need to stick to it!"

"This was always part of the plan, Bakugou." Yinsen replied between the gasps for air.

"No!" Bakugou exclaimed. "You got a family. You have to see them."

"My family is dead." Yinsen responded. "I'm going to see them now. It's okay. I want this."

Katsuki looked into Yinsen's eyes. "Thank you for saving me." He said with a broken voice. Bakugou could count the moments in his life, when he felt that bad, on one hand.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Were Yinsen's final words.

Bakugou gritted his teeth once again. A single tear dropped from his eye as he saw his friend taking his last breaths. Katsuki lowered his head and took a few breaths. He was angry earlier. But now he felt a hot surge of anger coming through every single cell of his body. He looked to the exit from the cave from where he was hearing noises telling him that the terrorists were preparing for him. Bakugou closed his helmet and went towards the cave's exit. His rage was being multiplied by the fact that he couldn't give a proper funeral to man who saved his life. When he reached the cave's exit he looked at all the terrorists aiming at him. His eyes felt like two eager flames trying to burn holes in every single of their skulls. They started shooting and he turned his head to the side. He was furious but he still wouldn't allow for some random bullet to hit him through his big eyeholes. Suddenly his opponents stopped shooting. He wasted no time waiting and fired his flamethrowers at them, yelling all kinds of curses he could come up with. His opponent began running from him so he focused on burning all the weapons that were stored in the camp. He was walking making the ground shake as he was burning every single thing he could. Some of them that already burned started to explode from the heat. Then he took a hit. A severeal. None of them were strong enough to pierce the armor but were capable of making him take a step back. Then, came shots from another side. In next moment they came from several. One of the bullets damaged the mechanism in one leg of the armor making him kneel. He managed to stand up with problems. He wanted to continue his bloodlust, but the common sense made him activate the rockets in legs, that he had implemented in case of emergency. The rockets elevated him higher and higher, above the level of the small hills the cave was located in. The stress hit him for a bit moment because the weapons in the camp started to blow up and the fire created by those explosions reached Bakugou in the air. But in the very next moment he went higher than any explosion could reach. He managed to fly outside the hills and that's when life decided to mess with Katsuki again and the rocket stopped working. Bakugou started screaming as the desert ground was getting closer and closer. He finally hit the ground. For a moment Bakugou heard ringing in his ears however it quickly stopped and Katsuki was able to think correctly. Bakugou took helmet off and began to get out of the armor while cursing incoherently. Bakugou finally managed to get out from all the metal that was left from the armor. He looked inside and debated if he should take it, but quickly dismissed it. As much as he liked his creations he couldn't let anything slow him down. He took off his jacket and put it on his head. The sunlight wasn't going to give up in couple of hours and there was no interest in frying his mind, right now. He began to walk in the opposite direction from the hills. As much as he hated completely relying on other people, he had to hope that Kirishima finds him before those terrorists.

***

Bakugou didn't know for how long he was walking. Could be hours. His legs were aching, eyes were deceiving him and mind was going more and more unuseful. But then he heard it.

A noise that was getting closer and closer. It was coming from behind him and Bakugou looked there. And a rare sight of genuine smile appeared on his face. Katsuki started waving and yelling and dropped on his knees, laughing when he saw one of the helicopters landing in front of him. The smile grew wider when he saw a familiar head with spiky, red hair on it. Bakugou and Kirishima hugged when the soldier reached Katsuki. Bakugou didn't care if someone saw his face, right now. He was happy and it was ll that mattered. They started walking to the helicopter, but Bakugou stopped for a moment and looked back.

"I won't waste it, Yinsen." Bakugou muttered. "I won't waste my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys.  
> Blady here!  
> Finally here with the fourth chapter.  
> Took my time writing this one, but this was such a drag. Also I think I forgot to mention that I didn't decide to change Yinsen's character because he's only for a brief episode in Tony Stark's history.  
> Tell me what you thought about this in the comment section below.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> See ya later!


	5. Katsuki Bakugou comes back and no one could've predicted the aftermath

Atsuhiro Sako was waiting outside the Bakugou Industries office. He got a call earlier that Katsuki Bakugou was alive and for some reason he wanted to hold a press conference in the very first moment after coming back home. Atsuhiro told everyone that was present that day in the office to go and wait with him for Bakugou. And, right now, employees were standing in front of the building. His foot started going up and down. Atsuhiro knew that Bakugou avoided press conderences as much as he could. Atsuhiro always thought that it's for the company benefit because Bakugou could be very rough when it came to reporters. Atsuhiro chuckled as he remembered when Bakugou took one reporter's microphone and hit the man in his head, just because he asked him a question during some formal ball.

That's why, the older man was concerned with the fact that Bakugou himself made that decision. It couldn't mean anything good.

Suddenly, Atsuhiro saw a black Rolls-Royce entering the driveway. A soldier, with hair in very vibrant shade of red, was behind the steering wheel. Atsuhiro and the employees began clapping The car finally stopped in front of the businessman. He made his media-friendly smile and went to open the car's door. As soon as he did it the ball of blonde hair popped out of the car and exited it. Atsuhiro went for a hug, but Bakugou barked "Keep your distance old man." Atsuhiro chuckled.

"I thought, thay I'll see you in the hospital." He said.

"I have no time for this, right now." Bakugou bit back and rushed into the entrance passing his all employers who stopped clapping. Atsuhiro wondered how man who was imprisoned by terrorists for three months could walk so fast. Maybe that had something to do with the bag of spicy chips the young man was holding.

Atsuhiro and employees went after Bakugou to the building where reporters were already waiting.The clapping began once again and it continued until Atsuhiro and Bakugou reached the podium. Atsuhiro went to the microphone but Bakugou pushed him aside. The older man's hands began sweating. The atmosphere of anticipation was getting into him. On every other press conference that would be because of the cameras that would be pointed at him. But today was not one of those days. Atsuhiro watched as Bakugou went behind the microphone. The younger man looked at him.

"Good to see you." Bakugou said.

Atsuhiro was surprised by this statement. Nevertheless he replied: "It is a pleasure to see you too."

"You know, I never got to say goodbye to mom." Bakugou said, turning to the reporters. Atsuhiro's muscles tensed. At this very moment they were so tense that if you hit him with wooden plank, the plank would break in two.

"I never got to say goodbye to that old hag." Bakugou continued. "There are questions I would've asked her. I would have asked her how she felt about what this company did. If she was conflicted, if she ever had doubts. Or maybe she was every inch the woman we all remember from the newsreels."

Atsuhiro looked at the younger man. Bakugou was known for being difficult to tame, but everything that day was giving hints that it was getting out of control even for Bakugou standards. That feeling only grew in Atsuhiro after he heard what came next.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them." Bakugou said. "And I saw that, I've been used as a part of system with no damn accountability"

These words made Atsuhiro's left eye twitch. There was number of reasons he wanted to go in there and snatch the microphone from the young man. But he couldn't. Not in front of this many reporters.

"Mr. Bakugou." One reporter raised his hand. Atsuhiro looked at him and noticed black hair an glasses.

"Yes?" Bakugou responded.

"What happened over there?"

"I got a really freaking big smack in the head from life." Bakugou scoffed. "It showed me that I was an idiot in life. And that's why, effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Bakugou industries." After these words a swarm of reporters rushed towards Bakugou. Atsuhiro did that too, trying to take Bakugou away from the microphone with all his force. The only effect was that Atsuhiro wondered how someone, who was held in some cave for three months, could be so immovable.

"And it will be like this until I decide what will be the future of the company!" Bakugou shouted and left the podium, storming his way through the entire crowd, leaving Atsuhiro with cleaning down the entire mess he's made. At least that was normal.

"What we should take from it." Atsuhiro said. "Is that Katsuki is back! And as we can see he's healthier than ever. As for his statement we will have a little internal discussion about it."

***

Atsuhiro entered the factory building. Bakugou said to meet him near the arc reactor and Atsuhiro couldn't care why there. Part of him was furious at young man and the other part was still impressed by the show the kid pulled off. It was totally master-level performance. However it didn't mean that Atsuhiro cared about performance more than he cared about it's consequences. He reached the younger man who was standing, with his hands on the rail, gazing into arc reactor.

"Well, that went...dramatically." Atsuhiro said.

"What? Are people gonna try to put a marker on my head?" Bakugou bit back.

"You already did it yourself." The older man replied. "Not mentioning that you painted it on my head. What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"If I cared, I'd say that 40 points. Optimistically."

"At minimum." Atsuhiro said and closed the distance between him and Bakugou. "Katsuki, we're weapon manufacturer. We make weapons. And thanks to that the world is a safe place."

"From what I saw, that's bullshit." Bakugou scoffed. "And even if we're doing that, it's not enough!"

"Then what do you want us to do? Make baby bottles?"

"Cut it, Compress!" Bakugou grunted, reminding Atsuhiro of the nickname he didn't hear in three months. He recalled the moment when Bakugou said why he called him like this. Apparently it was because the older man seemed to be obsessed with miniaturizing devices.

"We're gonna do something with the arc reactor!" Katsuki said.

"Oh c'mon Katsuki." Atsuhiro replied. "Arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt. We built this so the hippies wouldn't whine!"

"It works!" Bakugou barked.

"Yeah, as a good science project, but that technology is a dead end. We didn't had a breakthrough in like what? Since you were 15?"

The younger man looked at Atsuhiro. His gaze wasn't that of a friendly face.

"Kirishima told you?" Blonde asked.

"It doesn't matter who did, show me."

Bakugou unbuttoned his white shirt and showed his chest. A little, round device was implemented in it. With a single look Atsuhiro could tell that it was a beautiful mini version of the giant reactor that was in the room with them. He couldn't take his gaze from the device, admiring how something so little be the very same thing as the giant next to him. A true miracle of technology. Being able to make such things smaller. Without noticing the man was grinning like a child who just got to meet his favourite celebrity. Maybe Katsuki was right when he decided to call Atsuhiro 'Compress'.

"It works." Bakugou said. Atsuhiro's mind was already thinking about the possible usages of the new version of reactor.

"Listen Katsuki." He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "We're a team. I know you like to do things on your own when it comes to new products, and I respect that. But still we are partners, you design them and I do everything so the board would accept it. No matter the cost. Your mom and I did things that way and it worked ou better than well. So, no more this 'ready, fire, aim' business." They began walking to the exit. "So promise me that you're gonna lay low while I'll handle the reporters."

Bakugou grunted a really non-sincere "I promise" and they exited the building. Atsuhiro knew that he couldn't get a potter declaration than this from Bakugou so he said 'goodbye and went to the office.

This was gonna be a long week for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!  
> Blady here!
> 
> So there it is. The press conference after Bakugou's rescue. It was a drag because Mr. Compress is hard to write. I did everything I could to put his character in Obadiah place. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!  
> See ya next time.
> 
> PS  
> Next chapter will be finally about Camie.


End file.
